My Love burns for the Servent Neji Lemon
by shodow101
Summary: So yet again this is old, and from my Quizilla, but I hope you will all like it. Neji continues to be a inconsiderate jerk, blaming his family for his problems, not caring about your feelings. But still something inside of you thrives for him.


Name: Shoushi(Midnight)  
Age: 15 (Neji is the same age)  
you have lived in the Hyuuga compound ever since you were 8, because you original village was destroyed. On one of Lord Hyuuga's missions he came upon you a helpless little child an inch away from death. He took you in as his own with his other two daughters Hinata, and her younger sister (sorry I don't know her name). You became one of the family to them, in the main branch. There you live happy, but yet still long for someone, a boy that lives in the lower branch of the family. He despises everyone of the main branch including you. Whenever he is around you always find some way to fool around, to try and be closer to him. Most of the time you try to make him smile and laugh, but he always sneers at you. You are year older than Hinata and her friend Kiba likes to laugh at you a lot when Neji is around (like I said before you fool around, and try to make yourself look presentable)  
this was requested by  
yukisohmalover  
And  
teen101001

Both from my Quizilla account (like all my other stories)

Quiz start:  
You watch as Kiba and Shino help Hinata train, you just laying there the wind sweeping over you. Your long blue hair swirls around you, you look up to the sky. The clouds form the image of Neji, the man/boy you have always wanted to be with. Ever since you were 10 he has always caught your interest, but he never even seemed to care. You close your eyes the impressions of the light burning on your eyelids. Then you wake up to Kiba dropping Akamaru on your stomach.  
"Ahh!!! What do you want Kiba!!" you yell at him.  
He chuckles, "Come on we are leaving, stop being lazy and get off your feet ok?" you nod then get up pushing Kiba to the ground.  
"Who's being lazy now loser." you say with a wide smirk on your face, he gives you an annoyed look then you both just laugh. Then you guys walk to the ramen bar, order some ramen and chat.  
"So Shoushi, are you going to the Sakura festival coming up?" Hinata ask.  
"I wasn't thinking about it why?" you look at her.  
"Oh I was just wondering." just then Naruto comes in and Hinata goes red when he looks at her. He smiles and waves then goes and sits down. You raise an eyebrow to this.  
"Are you going Hinata?" you look at her then shift your eyes to Naruto.  
"No, you're not going there would be no point."  
"But what about that guy over there, Naruto isn't it I bet he would love to go with you." her cheeks flush another shade of red.  
"No, I told you, you are not going so I won't either." she starts to fidget with her fingers.  
"Do you want me to go Hinata?"  
"That would be nice."  
"Well then... the only way I will go the Festival is if you go with Naruto." she jerks her head to look at you, a shocked expression caught on her face. Then she shakes her slightly showing that she won't ask him, so you smile.  
"Hey Naruto!!" you shout to him he looks at you, "Come over here!!!" he raise an eyebrow and goes over by you.  
"Can I help you Shoushi?"  
"Yeah, you see my lovely sister here wants to go to the Sakura Festival, but sadly has no one to go with and I was wondering if you knew anyone that she could go with?" you ask him, he looks around thinking.  
A slight blush occurs on his cheek, "She can go with me, and I have no one to go with either." Hinata turns cherry red and faints, you laugh.  
"Alright then it's a date for you two, oh and don't worry I'll make sure personally she won't faint." he smiles and nods.  
Once he is gone you snap Hinata out of her black out, and tell her everything she would need to know. Then you both head back to the compound when you see Neji. You fix your hair and straighten your clothes.  
"Um hey Neji!!" you wave at him, he just raises an eyebrow, glares, sneers, and walks away. You pick up a rock throw it at him (just a tiny little pebble) it hits his back he turns around to see you looking at the sky running your fingers through your hair. He watches as it glints in the sun, sparkling like a diamond. His eye twitches and he turns back around and walks away.  
You sigh in defeat, "You like him don't you?" Hinata says next to you, you look at her.  
"No, I just want to be friends." she shakes her head to you. "What are you shaking your head at 'Miss. I Faint every time I See the Guy I Like'." she blushes.  
"We are talking about that right now, we are discussing you liking my cousin ok. And I really think you should try talking to him, maybe he won't hate us so much." she says looking down.  
"Hinata, I have tried to talk to him for years, but he never listens. And he doesn't hate you, he just has a cold heart that won't let anybody in, that all." she shakes her head again.  
"What Hinata why do you keep shaking your head?" you ask getting frustrated now.  
"Oh nothing!" she smiles and runs away.  
"Hey!!!" you yell chasing after her.

You and Hinata are getting ready for the Sakura festival, and well Hinata is freaking out. You laugh as she puts on her kimono on backwards.  
"This isn't funny Shoushi!!" she freaks more.  
"Hinata stop wiggin out, and I hope you know Naruto is going to be here in less than 15 minutes."  
"What!?!?" she goes berserk, "Oh my god!!! I am not even ready, and I don't know what to say to, and I probably smell like a dead fish, ahh!!!!"  
"HINATA!!!" you yell, she stops her blabbing and looks at you, "Put your kimono on the right way, I will do you make-up, calm down, and you don't smell like anything ok?" she nods fixes her kimono, and sits down as you put make-up on her. You smile when you finish.  
"Well, how do I look?" she ask.  
"Why ask me when you should ask yourself that?" you say taking her to a full length mirror. She almost burst into tears at her reflection. You hug her, "Your beautiful Hinata, don't cry, and Naruto will love the look, kay?" you smile, acting just like an older sister to her. Then the door bell rings, you let go of her and go to her bedroom door, look out and see her father answer the door, and who none other than Naruto at the door. He walks in then Lord Hyuuga calls up the stairs.  
"Hinata, Naruto is here for you."  
"Coming down in a bit dad." she calls back, "Shoushi hurry up and sit down, and finishing putting on your kimono, ok, ok." she says doing your hair. (You are dressed like in the picture above ^_^ isn't it pretty)  
You both head down the stairs, you see Naruto gaze in amazement at Hinata. His eyes widen as if he just saw an angel, but to him he probably did. "You look beautiful tonight." he says blushing a bit towards Hinata, "Oh, and you look nice too Shoushi, he."  
"Come on let's get going." you say smiling. You all get to the Sakura festival, you watch as Naruto and Hinata walk off, Naruto staring at her so lovingly, holding her. In a way you are a bit jealous of her, not because Naruto likes her, but that she has someone TO like her. You walk around your face down as if you suddenly became attracted to the ground. As you walk around all you do is see couples of kids, adults, and teenagers. And there you are… all alone without anyone.  
You come to a fountain and sit on the edge, watching all the couples dancing on the dance floor. You look into the water you see Neji's face, he sneers then you smack your hand on the water trying to be rid of his face. Once the water settles you see him there still, but he is not sneering it looks like he is just standing there staring.  
"What is someone from the upper branch doing by them out here" he asks while you jump at the sound of his voice.  
"I just came, because Hinata wanted me to come is that a problem?" you say looking at the real him.  
"No, I just wanted to know why you are by yourself and not with someone."  
"Well, I had no one to go with, ok, why do you care?" you ask looking at him curiously.  
"Because you are a part of the main branch in our clan, someone could kidnap you anytime they wanted since you are alone. And really no one would notice since they are all busy with the festival." he says looking at you, but yet again it's not really at you. His look is more distant than anything.  
"Why do are you here without anyone, a good looking guy like you has got to come with somebody?" you say converting part of his question right back at him.  
"Don't get smart with me got it!" he snaps at you.  
"I am not getting smart! I am just asking a harmless question, and a matter of fact I don't see what is wrong with that, because you were just asking me pretty much the same question!!" you stand up in his face, "What is your problem, why do you act like such an ass to Hinata, and me, huh, can you answer that!" you bear into his eyes searching for the answer.  
"Because you in the upper branch are nothing, but snobs, you care about no one but yourselves. You take away the lives of those who don't deserve punishment, and trap others as your servants!" he says calmly, but fierce.  
"I don't know what in the hell you are talking about, I have only lived with them for only 7 years. I don't see your reasoning, the upper branch of the Hyuuga clan has never hurt anybody. And how dare you call them snobs, they are the same as you, and you the same as them. You're from the same clan for crying out loud, how can you hate your family!" you yell at him.  
"They are not my family!" he looks at you with nothing, but hate in his eyes.  
"How can they not be your family, your Hinata's cousin, you're the nephew of her father, your father is her uncle, how are you not family?"  
"I don't consider them family." he says plainly you look at him in disbelief.  
"Well, you know what at least you have a family." you say pushing him aside and running off. Neji looks in your direction confused at what you just said. Lord Hyuuga was there watching everything, he saw you and Neji and walks over to him.  
"Neji, I know you hate the upper branch of the family, but don't hate that poor girl. She isn't one of us, she has no one like you do, and really she is alone in the world. All she does is live in the same house as me, but she works to stay. And all she is looking for is a friend, so please don't hate her, and maybe in time you won't hate us." he says then walks away.  
You sat back down and watch the dancers dance, 'Grr, that stupid Neji, he can really get on my nerves. I still don't understand why he hates his family, he is lucky to even have one, god!' you think to yourself, then you hold yourself a feeling of loneliness chilling up your spine.  
"Hey?" a voice says in front of you, you look up to see Neji.  
"What do you want now?" you ask looking back at the dancers. He looks in the direction you do.  
"Would you like to dance?" he asks holding his hand to you.  
"What's with the sudden change of heart" you look back at him.  
"Do you want to or not?" you look at him a bit, then nod and take his hand.  
A slow song comes on and you and Neji stand about a foot away from each other, dancing slowly to the music.

Song:  
When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.  
You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.  
You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.  
You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up: To more than I can be.

(You Raise Me Up- Celtic Women version) 

As you slowly dance together, he begins to move you closer. This continues until you are completely against his body, your head lying on his chest. You breathe in his cologne, the fragrance surrounds you, and it seems as if there is no one else in the world, but you two. This is something you have been longing for, for years. Finally he is near you holding close to him.  
The song finishes, you pull away from each other. "Um sorry, didn't mean to pull you close like that."  
You smile, "It's ok, I didn't mind it."  
"Um you want to walk around a bit?" he asks you, you nod smiling.  
You two walk around for a little bit in silence, finally he speaks, "You look very nice this evening, that kimono suites you well."  
"Thank you, you know that is the first compliment I have ever gotten from you." you say smiling.  
"Really, sorry about that, oh and I am sorry about earlier I didn't mean to hurt you by what I said." you stop him.  
"It's alright Neji, it doesn't bother me, you pretty much said your apology when you dance with me, it's all good now." you still smile at him.  
"Why do you smile all the time?"  
You laugh at his question, "Because it makes people feel better, and you know you should smile to, it will make you feel better about yourself too." he looks at you confused, you pinch his side lightly. He twitches and chuckles a bit. "Is someone ticklish?" you smile.  
Then you attack his sides, you both fall over and roll down a hill, you finally hear his laugh. When you stop he is on top of you, you stare into his grey eyes. In some sense they seem to sparkle like stars, he stares into your purple eyes. Slowly he bends down and kisses you softly. His lips against your skin sends butterflies flying all around in your body. You kiss him back, 'This can't be happening, my wildest dreams coming true, he is kissing me!!' you cheer in your head.  
When you both pull away you see his smile, "Neji why do you refer to yourself as a servant?"  
"Because I am, I was meant to be since birth, to serve and protect young lady Hinata."  
"Well, then my heart burns for the servant of the Hyuuga clan." you say gazing lovingly into his eyes.  
"Did I mention you are beautiful?" he says, you laugh and kiss him again...

Neji picks you up bridle style ten disappear and reappears in a room. "Neji where are we?"  
"We are in my bedroom." he says simply setting you down and pushing you against the wall kissing you with such passion. After awhile he pulls away to give you two air.  
"Neji what are you doing?" you say almost breathless.  
"Shhh... No more talking." he kisses you again, his hand roaming your body. He slips his silky tongue into your mouth, passion in every move.  
His hands slide to the front of your kimono undoing the front. It slowly falls to the ground then he goes to unbuttoning your bra, pulling it off tossing it aside. He begins to lightly knead your breast, kissing you more. He pulls away to give you both air again, then he starts kissing you neck, sucking and nibbling. You wrap your arms around him pulling him closer.  
His hands glide down feeling every curve on your body, sliding your panties down. Before he gets them all the way you begin to undo his yukata, feeling his finely toned body, every muscle perfectly sculpted. You remove the last part of his outfit, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. You grip the bulge that is forming in his boxers.  
You hear him moan at your touch, causing you giggle and grab him more. You moan slightly to him nibbling at your neck. He begins to rub your spot, making your panties all wet and cold. To get him back you squeeze him once hard, you feeling him jump at that making a funny 'eep' noise. You giggle more, until he slides down your underwear all the way and sticking a finger inside of you. You whimper at the sudden pain, but not too much to hurt. He starts moving it in and out of you, you moan, blood rushes to your cheeks and you grip him tighter from the pleasure. He sticks another finger in you, he moves them very slowly, complete torture to you.  
"Neji, stop you are moving so... slow." you say as you just see a smirk cross his face. He just puts a third finger inside of you, moving even slower, gently easing a fourth. "Neji!!" you whine a bit, "Stop torturing me please!!"  
He chuckles, then pulls his fingers out of you and holds them up to your mouth. "Suck..." he calmly commands, and you obey. You seductively begin to suck on the fingers he had inside of you. Then he turns you around and slowly puts two fingers inside your butt, moving them in and out in a scissors motion.  
You yelp in pleasure, "Neji!!" you beg. He continues to move his fingers, the other hand rubbing you clit. Then he slides down his boxers and you feel his enormous manhood hitting you lightly from behind. Neji slowly inserts himself in your ass, moving in and out in big slow motions, while you moan and whine from pleasure, but torture.  
"Neji move faster please!!" you beg again, though he still ignores you pleas. "Neji!!!" you beg again a bit louder.  
He moves so he is closer to your ear, "Do you want me to move faster?" you nod, "Then beg more, and louder." Then he takes you over to the bed laying you down putting himself in between your legs, draping them up and over your shoulders. "Say my name." he commands.  
Lightly you say, "Neji..."  
"Louder."  
Right as you are about to say his name he rams himself inside of you forcing you to scream his name. He moves faster and faster, you grip the sheets so hard your knuckles turn white.  
"Neji!!!"  
"Shoushi!!!" you both scream from pleasure. You move with him, ramming yourself back on to him, adrenalin shoots through your body, you climax. Neji moves even faster though, humping you like a rabid bunny. With one finally thrust he cums inside of you, and falls onto you breathing heavily.  
"I love you Shoushi." he says wrapping his arms around you.  
"I love you too Neji." you hold him as you two drift off into the night.


End file.
